Usuario Blog:Sensei4869/Historial MK9 y nuevo arte conceptual de Vicent Proce
Noticia en cuanto a los bocetos de Vicent Proce (los demás pueden verlo aquí) nos da un nuevo arte conceptual y vaya que siempre nos sorprende. En esta ocasión es Sub-Zero, personaje que el artista imagina como un ninja perteneciente al clan Frost Dragon, una honorable sociedad secreta de guerreros enemigos directos del clan de ninjas de Scorpion, quién fue asesinado por Shang Tsung disfrazado de Sub-Zero. Tiene la apariencia del anterior Scorpion pero con su Kori Blade. También Vicent Proce nos da un curioso detalle en su blog: I will have a table in the artists alley at the C2E2 (comic con) in Chicago April 16-18 2010 and have all of my art there for purchase. Come and check it out. Traducido: Tendré una mesa en el pasillo de los artistas en el C2E2 (Comic Con) en Chicago del 16 al 18 de abril del 2010 y tendré todo mi arte en venta. Vengan y compruébenlo. Según el anuncio de Brenda Barrie acerca que MK9 puede ser anunciado en abril, aquí tenemos una posible fecha y lugar en donde puede ser anunciado. Obviamente son sólo conjeturas mías, no hay que tomar en serio sobre el anuncio de MK9 en el Comic Con de Chicago puesto que es un poco raro, aparte tenemos el E3 a unos cuantos meses. center Historial MK9 A unas cuantas semanas del "anuncio" de Mortal Kombat 9, hacemos un recuento de lo que hemos visto para sacar nuestras propias conclusiones y quienes pueden estar dentro del nuevo juego. Tal vez las fechas estén en forma aleatoria. 1. Ed Boon anuncia por medio de su página Twitter, la novena entrega de la franquicia. Varios trabajos para el juego empiezan en septiembre del 2009. Boon muestra por la misma vía, una imagen de Captura de Movimientos. 2. Ed Boon y Paulo Garcia se unen a Hector Sanchez y Hans Lo en la novena entrega. En esta ocasión discuten sus experiencias tras la salida de MKvsDCU, responden algunas preguntas de los fans y comparten algunos consejos para el juego. También se habla un poco sobre el futuro MK9, cuyo desarrollo ya ha comenzado y que de momento lleva el nombre (en broma) de "Mortal Kombat 9: Attack of the Dogs". Además Ed hace una retrospectiva de los MK's en los recreativos, en especial recuerda como la gente tenía que descubrir como hacer los fatalities. 3. Midway busca voces para sus personajes. Puedes ver la noticia aquí. 4. Warner Bros. adquiere la franquicia de Midway y anuncia en su página de empleos su búsqueda de programadores con conocimientos para interactuar en línea. Por lo que nos da un gran dato que MK9 será online. 5. Pek Pongpaet es un empresario y experto en artes marciales que participa en el desarrollo de MK9 como actor de motion capture. Por medio de su página Twitter nos muestra imágenes de la captura de movimientos (Noticia de Lunes Mortal) 6. El sitio MKUniverse nos muestra una imagen que puede ser la primera prueba que MK9 está siendo probada en línea. ¨Puedes ver la noticia aquí. 7. Mortal Kombat Inferno es el primer sitio en anuncia que Dana Lyn Baron representó el año pasado a Sonya Blade para el nuevo juego MK9. Puedes ver la noticia aquí. 8. Brenda Barrie se une a los actores que se anuncia a MK9, está vez dando una entrevista y revelando detalles en su CV como su rol como Kitana erróneamente escrito y el posible lanzamiento del juego en la navidad del 2010. Puedes ver la noticia aquí. 9. Sorin Brouwers anuncia en su CV su trabajo en MK9. 10. Semanas más tarde, esos datos han sido removidos de los sitios de Baron, Barrie y Brouwers. 11. La página IMDB mantiene el resumen de Brenda Barrie y el posible anuncia de MK9 para abril del 2010. En el artículo de MK9 ya anuncian a Dana Lyn Baron y el lanzamiento del juego para diciembre del mismo año. 12. Boon desmentiría el posible lanzamiento de MK9 en su página de Twitter con la ecuación: 9+25=FALSE. 13. Rich Carle, quien ha sido parte del departamento de música para Mortal Kombat: Armageddon anuncia en su sitio web oficial que ha aceptado el cargo de Director de Audio para el nuevo juego. Atentos al sitio noob.com porque pueden anunciar MK9 como cuando se anunció Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Categoría:Noticias de MK Categoría:Noticias Categoría:Entradas